Axis Powers Hetalia Meme
by Lumoa
Summary: Fun little writer meme, pick 12 Hetalia Characters and answer the questions. Not mine, I just answered the quetions and wrote a long/short fic for this.


1. Romano  
2. Greece  
3. Spain  
4. Prussia  
5. America  
6. Canada  
7. Turkey  
8. Russia  
9. Lithuania  
10. Poland  
11. Austria  
12. England

1. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?  
EnglandXRomano…hahaha that would be hilarious. They would be cussing each other out the whole day long.

2. If 6 and 3 were to have an affair, who would top?  
CanadaXSpain. NOOO, Spain you belong with Romano! But, after my heart breaks because my favorite couple apparently is cheating on each other *glares at Romano and Spain* Spain would definitely top.

3. 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?  
GreeceXPoland, total crack right there.

4. Is 4 het or slash better?  
Okay so I had to look up what het and slash meant, apparently het means boy likes girl and slash is boy likes boy. At least that's what I'm going with. So is Prussia het or slash, ummm, personally I like him slash but I have seen some PrussiaXHungary even though I think Hungary is pretty much married to her yaoi

5. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?  
AmericaXAustria. Actually yes I have, I went searching for it when I started this meme and was startled to find a couple. I thought I wouldn't find any but there were some.

6. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9! (Baaaad joke . . . .;)  
Why was Canada afraid of Turkey. Because Turkey is after Russia and Lithuania…okay I can understand Lithuania but Turkey must have a death wish to go after Russia. Good Luck Turkey.

7. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?  
If Russia was to cosplay…probably Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji; acts calm and sweet but really evil on the inside (don't hurt me Sebastian fans)

8. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?  
How many beers would Romano have to chug to have a go at England. Um, a LOT, and even then Spain would probably just get France to molest England while he makes away with the drunk Romano ^_^

9. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?  
SpainXCanada or SpainXGreece. Sigh, if I have to seriously answer this (SpainXRomano forever!) then I would have to say SpainXCanada. Spain is a gentleman (sometimes) and would be really sweet to Canada. With Greece, meh, I just can't see it.

10. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through? Canada and Turkey, unless you count Turkey forgetting who Canada is halfway through their trip than, no, no distractions at all.

11. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.  
Poland and Greece- Hercules! : Young Greece always knew he was different but when his super strength causes a catastrophe in the marketplace his parents tell him the truth, Greece is a child of the god Zeus. Greece travels with his faithful cat-like Pegasus to prove he can be a hero and come to Mount Olympus. But as he travels Greece is constantly plagued by the god of the dead Turkey. But Greece also runs into a beautiful young, but strangely dressed, young man named Poland. As Greece fights monsters and slowly becomes a hero, he cannot help but fall in love with Poland. But Poland has a dark past and connection with the god of the dead Turkey. Can Greece save his love and defeat Turkey?

XD I couldn't help but add the Turkey part. I'm going to look and see if anybody did a parody of Hercules with Greece. If not I'll write one myself.

12. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?  
Spain and Austria are doing s & m….no, this is where I draw the line. Romano kicks Austria out and now it's Spain and Romano doing s & m and Spain's the sadist because of his previous pirate days.

13. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.  
Turkey and England? Sheesh, what's with the crack couples? Ugh, well I would say, probably "I Like it" by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull. Why? Umm, because Turkey seems like a sadist and I feel like he would probably take Iggy on the floor…I guess… don't look at me like that! I really have no idea. TurkeyXEngland is the most random pairing I've ever heard of!

14. Is there any evidence for 4/2?  
PrussiaXGreece? HA, heck no!

15. How hot would 7/3 be?  
Turkey and Spain…ughhhh. Not hot at all. They just don't fit, honestly. Sorry if I offended any Turkey Spain people out there but really. I just can't see it.

16. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

If Turkey walked in on Greece and Russia…does Turkey have it in for Russia or is he just suicidal? Well, Turkey would probably try to join in on Greece, then try to take out Russia (why not, he's stupid enough to go after him in Question #6) for touching Greece.

17. What's 1's secret kink?  
Romano's secret kink? Watching Spain eat tomatoes sensually :D

18. How about 6?  
Hmm, Canada's secret kink. Using maple syrup in, let us say, interesting activities ;D

19. Or perhaps 10?  
Making Lithuania dress up in girl clothing! But actually I read this one fic in which he was obsessed with glasses on Lithuania. That was really good to, so I guess Lithuania in girl's clothing with glasses! Oh and btw the fic was "All in a Day's work" by Abarero!

20. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?  
RomanoXSpainXAmerica! That's actually kind of sexy, I'd call that 'How to make an Italian moan'

21. How about 2/4/6?  
GreeceXPrussiaXCanada. 'Ancient Sweets' This calls for an explanation, because Greece and Prussia are nations that have been around for a long time (even though Prussia is technically not anymore) and Canada likes sweet things.

22. Or even 7/8/9?  
TurkeyXRussiaXLithuania. TURKEY WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! Oh, and this fic would be called 'Unwilling Love' since Turkey and Russia pretty much have mostly rape fics and Lithuania is so unwilling to be with anyone but Poland.

23. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

So Romano has a relationship with Canada, but secretly wants Greece. Canada knows this, breaks up with Romano to go pursue Spain who's with Austria. Austria is with Poland, however, who cheating on Austria with Russia. Russia finds out and cheats with Turkey, who is, in turn, cheating on Prussia. Romano pursues Greece, who just broke up with America, who's now after Lithuania. Romano gives up on this, and ends up with England, while Canada ends up with Spain.

…WHAT THE HECK? First of all what's with the Turkey and Russia thing? I'd be scared to have those two in a room together! And Romano and Spain belong together! America stop pursuing Lithuania, he belongs with Poland! Poland is obviously joining Turkey in being an idiot and going after Russia. Austria can barely stand Prussia (but we know he really loves him) but Poland would drive him up the wall!

24. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.  
Canada and Turkey western fic. Umm, 'Masked Maple'

Why do I suddenly really want to write this?

25. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?  
Russia and Romano are canon, NOOOOOO! RUN FOR THE HILLS! BUT FIRST GET SPAIN TO TAKE ROMANO BACK!

26. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?  
Greece and Lithuania, easy Greece would top.

27. What if it was 3 and 9?  
Spain and Lithuania, *begins crying* why must you break up my favorite couple you mean person you. Spain would top *sniffles*

28. 4 and 9?  
Prussia and Lithuania, Prussia would top. There's no way Lithuania could top any of these guys.

29. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?  
Lithuania slash, heck yes! LithuaniaXPoland, and LithuaniaXRussia are big ones.

30. Or 2 het?  
Greece het? Umm, no.

31. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.  
America and Lithuania, oh finally something easy.

After being trapped in Russia's giant mansion for years, being brutally beaten and taken advantage of, Lithuania had finally escaped from his prison. It had taken months of preparation, of waiting and watching, but he had finally run away. But now, where was he? Somewhere on the trip away from Russia, Lithuania had fallen unconscious after boarding a huge steam ship. To where, he hadn't cared. As long as Lithuania could get away from Russia he would have gone to the end of the world. Blinking blearily Lithuania began to make an annoying voice. "Hey, hey you," the voice prodded and Lithuania gasped as a sudden burst of sunlight rammed through his eyes. Shying away from the light Lithuania was now fully awake and staring at a young man. A handsome young man, Lithuania blushed, with light blonde hair and spectacles falling down his nose. "Ah, your awake!" the young man beamed. Lithuania blinked, and then slowly took in his surroundings. He was no longer on a steamer, he was in an open room with warmth and sunlight flooding through the windows. Lithuania himself was wearing pajamas with little red white and blue flags on them. Oh, wait. He recognized this pattern… "Hi there! I'm America!" the young man, America, saluted. "You were on one of my ships, in a box. Did you fall in? If you had been mortal you would've starved. But your one of my kind, right?" America blathered on, oblivious to Lithuania shocked silence. "W-w-w" Lithuania's voice came out hoarse. "Ah, that's right!" America's hand suddenly moved forward, and Lithuania shied back. But the other country was strong, America picked Lithuania up and began to carry him. Suddenly Lithuania's mind screamed back toward the days when Russia would carry him like this, after he was broken and blue, to his bedroom. "Put me down!" Lithuania screamed suddenly, struggling to get out of the other nation's arms. America frowned, but gently clamped onto Lithuania. "Shh, calm down!" but Lithuania could not calm down, panic was setting into him like one of Russia's winters, ice cold and keeping him in a dark place. Finally America stopped in a room that Lithuania dimly recognized as the kitchen, and set Lithuania down slowly. Immediately Lithuania was as far away from America as he could be, ramming his body up against the wall, shivering and falling to the floor. America took careful steps away from Lithuania, and then towards the refrigerator. Lithuania heard the refrigerator door open, then close, and suddenly America was holding something out to Lithuania. Lithuania looked at the drink, then towards America who was smiling gently. "Here drink this," America set the drink down, then slowly backed away from Lithuania. America sat down on the other side of the kitchen and stared at Lithuania, then at the drink, and back to Lithuania. Understanding what he wanted, Lithuania quickly uncorked the bottle and drank. Russia, when he was merciful, would allow Lithuania to drink sometimes before raping him, allowing Lithuania to dull his senses. Surely America was doing the same…but as he drank Lithuania didn't taste the familiar taste of alcohol, but instead something fizzy and sweet. Lithuania, curious, looked at the bottle which said 'Soda'. "Tastes good, right?" America smiled at Lithuania who looked over at him. Hesitantly Lithuania nodded and America's grin broke into a full out beam. Immediately Lithuania relaxed, years under Russia's thumb had broken him to fear others but there was something about this man, something that set Lithuania off. His heart was beating a hundred times a minute and for the first time in a long time, Lithuania felt safe.

32. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.  
Greece, Lithuania, and Turkey.

Greece simply wanted a nap, and Turkey had wanted a victim to play with. When Lithuania accidently locks Greece and Turkey in a room together he has to find the key before Greece weakens and gives into Turkey's desires.

33. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?  
Spain would be a matador and Turkey would be a king.

34. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?  
Austria and England…well together no but separately I have seen some very good ones.

35. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

DON'T KILL ME TURKEY AND RUSSIA I SWEAR IT WAS WHOEVER MADE THE QUESTIONS FAULT!

**Authors Note: **The Link to the original meme is right here

.com/art/A-Writers-Meme-131253926

And for some weird reason I reeeallly want to write #11 #24 and do more on #31…anybody interested in seeing me make an attempt at writing these? If so please tell me.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia


End file.
